Alice Liddell
Name: Alice Liddell, although normally goes by Alice. Age: 13 Gender: Female Type: Human girl Appearance: A long blond haired fair skinned girl, about 4 feet 6 inches (when normal height and appearance). Alice has a variety of pretty gothic lolita like dresses, each with their own theme to them, they're usually rather short sometimes though, just covering up the necesseties. She always is wearing a white frilly apron overtop with extra gloves and fan in the pockets. 'You never know when mr. rabbit might need them." She wears matching bows or small bonnets in her hair and is very charming to talk to and normally seems like every other little girl. Her stockings vary (depending on her outfit) but they are usually stripped and go all the way up to her thighs. She wears cute thick healed shoes to match as well. She has a very simple smile, sometimes puzzled look about her. If she feels like you're wasting her time her face will scrinch up, and she'll have a word or two to say. Personality: 'A bit of a bookworm, subject alice loves to read and draw, play pretend games with people who are not there, and speak of rabbits. Alice also has a bit of a bad habbit drinking and eating things she isn't supposed to. Alice can be a little bossy, but she tries to be sweet and helpful when possible. Beware however, the person who tries to disagree or not 'play along'....they usuually end up in pieces. Since she dislikes books without pictures, she will actually add pictures as she goes, drawing rather morbid and macabe drawings of her...'fantasies'. '''Likes: '''cute funny white rabbits, riddles, books with pictures, cats, white chess pieces, and occasionally flirting with older men, stories of knights rescuing girls who have been locked away. '''Dislikes: '''perverted short men with very large hats, books without pictures in them, talking flowers, playing cards, jabberwalky, mirrors '''Personal Ailments: '''Subject alice is acceptionally afraid of mirrors and also hates flowers. She won't go near the mirrors, mumbling something about a jabberwalky....thought to be more of her nonsense...and she says the flowers insult her calling her a weed, and any flowers she sees she instantly gets into a rage smashing them to bits. She also tends to talk to herself most of the time, and occasionally talks about an annoying man wearing a rather large hat. Subject shows signs of possible abuse as well, but it is unable to determine the cause as she is uncorrporative. Subject is also known to have massive severe hallucinations and fantasys. Her incarceration at Grimmore was due to the slaughter of an entire village... when she was caught and asked why, she just repeated the term jabberwalky and playing cards. A bloody sword was found at the scene, and has been since placed under lock and key. '''Hallucinations: ' ''The Cheshire Cat '' Subject A. Liddell constantly complains about a cat bothering her, and speaking of nonsense. This 'cat' apparently can decapitate itself, appearing with several different body parts missing (except for the smile, the smile is always there). Upon observation, Grimmore doctors have concluded that this is one of her common yet dangerous hallucinations...which borderlines being a seperate entity/personality up to itself. This 'cat' as alice claims usually offers advice or taunts Alice to do actions that may be against all sane and better judgement. Of all her hallucinations, the cat seems to be the most common of them all...which just adds to her danger level. *Frequency: Common *Danger Level: 4 *Type: Massive Hallucination/possible alternate personality ''The White Rabbit (also referred to as 'Mr. Rabbit') Another manifestation of subject Alice's mind. This 'Mr. Rabbit' is nowhere near on the aggressive level of the Cheshire Cat hallucination, usually the subject complains of it running away, and demanding to chase after it. And chase she will, as Alice will ignore all other sense of reality or warnings and must be physcially restrained and calmed down. When asked what the white rabbit talks to her about, she has told nurses that he calls her 'Mary Ann' (another personality or hallucination perhaps?) and he is always complaining about being late...when subject was asked what the rabbit is late for, she is uncoorporative. *Frequency: Rare *Danger Level: 2 *Type: Mild Hallucination She has also been known to want to act out more deeper forbidden fantasys, hence only female nurses are normally allowed to get anywhere near her. '''Special Ablilities: ' *Growth - when pressured, Alice can shoot up to 10 times her normal size. Unfortunately, this ability does have its downsides, she has been known to stretch her neck like that of a giraffe when trying to grow. *Shrink - Similar to the growth ability, Alice can shrink to an exceptionally small size (to that of a mouse). This being said, the subject is under unique lockdown so she doesn't disappear. *Sword fighting - Alice can weild a sword with deadly accuracy, which is the subject of her incarceration at Grimmores. *Hallucination - If Alice gains a subjects trust, she can actually dive into their mind, letting them in on the same twisted hallucinations she sees DAILY...at best, this only causes people to be confused or run completely in terror...at worst, one can go completely mad. 'History/Fairytale: ' Everyone's heard the story that passed. Of that blonde girl and the looking glass. Many have come to grips with her, coming to see her innocence. But what began as a childhood game, slowly drew this girl insane. Wonderland. Dear Wonderland, she appeared not knowing the cost Wonderland. Oh Wonderland, trying to find what was lost. Desperately searching for a way back, to find what her normal life did lack For that girl who came from above, chasing rabbits, refusing tea. Running from monsters, giving cards a chase She did what she thought was best civilly. Wonderland. Oh Wonderland, 'eat me' or 'drink me', it makes you grow Wonderland. Bleeding Wonderland, our alice is reeping what she sowed. Then one night it came to a head. Through a mirror, it had flead. She grabbed a sword to hunt it down As bodies piled up on the ground. She swore that it was the sight, of the jabberwalky brimming with fright. So they took her, bound her and locked her tight. Within Grimmore, where Alice still fantasizes of her white knight. '''RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Prof_Iridium / laurean of deviantART Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters